Multi-station document inserting systems generally include a plurality of various stations that are configured for specific applications. Typically, such inserting systems, also known as console inserting machines, are manufactured to perform operations customized for a particular customer. Such machines are known in the art and are generally used by organizations, which produce a large volume of mailings where the content of each mail piece may vary.
For instance, inserter systems are used by organizations such as banks, insurance companies and utility companies for producing a large volume of specific mailings where the contents of each mail item are directed to a particular addressee. Additionally, other organizations, such as direct mailers, use inserts for producing a large volume of generic mailings where the contents of each mail item are substantially identical for each addressee. Examples of such inserter systems are the 8, 9 and 14 series inserter systems available from Pitney Bowes, Inc., Stamford, Conn.
In many respects the typical inserter system resembles a manufacturing assembly line. Sheets and other raw materials (other sheets, enclosures, and envelopes) enter the inserter system as inputs. Then, a plurality of different modules or workstations in the inserter system work cooperatively to process the sheets until a finished mailpiece is produced. The exact configuration of each inserter system depends upon the needs of each particular customer or installation. For example, a typical inserter system includes a plurality of serially arranged stations including an envelope feeder, a plurality of insert feeder stations and a burster-folder station. There is a computer generated form or web feeder that feeds continuous form control documents having control coded marks printed thereon to the burster-folder station for separating and folding. A control scanner located in the burster-folder station senses the control marks on the control documents. Thereafter, the serially arranged insert feeder stations sequentially feed the necessary documents onto a transport deck at each station as the control document arrives at the respective station to form a precisely collated stack of documents which is transported to the envelope feeder-insert station where the stack is inserted into the envelope. The transport deck preferably includes a ramp feed so that the control documents always remain on top of the stack of advancing documents. A typical modern inserter system also includes a control system to synchronize the operation of the overall inserter system to ensure that the collations are properly assembled.
In regards to the envelope insertion station, they are critical to the operation of document inserting systems. Typically, such an envelope insert device inserts collated enclosures into a waiting envelope. Envelope inserting machines are used in a wide range of enclosure thickness' and also with enclosures which are not significantly different in length than the length of the envelopes into which they are inserted. The difference between the length of the enclosures and the envelope should be minimized so that the addressing information printed on the enclosure which is intended to appear in the envelope window does not shift in position and become hidden.
Regarding the operation of such envelope insertion stations, a preferred mode of operation has been to use continuously running transport belts on the deck of the insertion station, wherein the envelope resides atop the transport belts. When an envelope is caused to feed into the envelope station the continuously running transport belts cause the envelope to convey downstream in the insertion station. Once the envelope is in an insertion position, a stopping member is caused to obstruct the conveying path of the envelope, thus preventing the forces of the transport belts to further convey the envelope.
A known difficulty associated with such envelope insertion stations is maintaining the envelope stabile during the insertion process. This is because the continuos running transport belts beneath the envelope may cause the envelope to move (jitter) while it is abutting against a stopping member preparatory to insertion of an enclosure collation. This jittering movement of the envelope may cause it to misalign with respect to an enclosure collation being conveyed toward the envelope awaiting insertion thereof The misalignment will often cause misfeed of the enclosure collation into the envelope, thus causing a paper jam in the insertion station.
In overcoming the above-mentioned drawbacks, vacuum decks have been implemented in envelope insertion stations that effectively stabilize an envelope while it is abutting against a stopping member and residing atop the continues running transport belts. See for example commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,944. However an associated drawback of this arrangement is that the vacuum deck may impede the forward travel of an envelope once the stopping members are removed from the envelopes travel path after the envelope has been inserted with an enclosure collation. Since modern inserter system operate at high speeds, any impediment in its paper path can significantly lessen its throughput speed.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to overcome the difficulties associated with envelope insertion stations utilizing vacuum decks for stabilizing an envelope during insertion of an enclosure collation.